


rusty hinges and broken latches

by orphan_account



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Accidental Confession, First Date, Gen, M/M, Mentions of Anxiety, One-Sided Relationship, Rejection, a creaky door with a broken hinge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 04:44:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12204117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: if doors with rusty hinges and broken latches could sound as if they were trying to warn him, patrick would say that this door sounded just like that. it definitely sounds like such a warning.





	rusty hinges and broken latches

anxiety roars in his stomach and spews out towers of flames that make him feel like he's burning alive. patrick pushes it aside in favor of knocking on his best friend's door.

pete doesn't answer.

"thought so," patrick mumbles to himself. "knew he'd be gone on his date already."

he sighs and leans against the door, letting the broken latch dig into his back, and he spills everything to the empty, heavy air. "i guess i love him," patrick whispers. the words hang heavy like a fog. "but i'm too afraid to, i think. i was going too, though, i was going to tell him but i can't because he's not here and i'm too damn scared to tell him in person and he's off on that damn date of his."

the door creaks. if doors with rusty hinges and broken latches could sound as if they were trying to warn him, patrick would say that this door sounded just like that. it definitely sounds like such a warning. 

and - there. his lovesick mind convinces him that those footsteps are what the door was warning him about. because there's footsteps behind him, soft, their touch feather-light against the ground.

a voice in his ears. ringing. pete's voice, patrick realises dimly, it's pete's voice he can hear beyond the ringing. "glad to know you feel that way."

"it's a shame, really, that i feel otherwise."

oh. _oh_.

it takes a minute for the words to sink in, to register in patrick's mind. the burn of tears flares behind his eyes, angry, salty, thick and hurting.

"get out of my sight, patrick."

patrick does.

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry patrick  
> you deserve better


End file.
